gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Premiere
|Nächste= }} Premiere ist die sechzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Blaine entdeckt, dass seine neu gewonenen Liebe zu "Cronuts" den Restnebeneffekt der Gewichtszunahme hat - nämlich, die gefürchtete "Freshmen Fünfzehn". Kombiniert mit dem Zeugewerden eines körperlichen fitteren und selbstbewussteren Kurt, dessen Stern an der NYADA rasant aufsteigt, während seiner gleichzeitig schwindet, beginnt das zunehmend pummeliger ehemalige Traumschiff unter einer Vertrauenskrise zu leiden, was zu einigem untypischen Benehmen führt. Als "Filmschul-Artie" einen Erfolg mit den Frauen genießt, von dem "High School Artie" nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte, ist er schnell, alle Möglichkeiten, die ihm gereicht werden, in Anspruch zu nehmen. Doch schon bald entdeckt er, dass seine Casanova-Art einen Preis hat, einen, der ihn davon ausschließen kann, die eine besondere Verbindung, die er wirklich will, zu machen. Als Mitbewohner erkunden Sam und Mercedes es ein Paar zu sein, wobei sie zugibt, dass sie nach wie vor Jungfrau ist und sich nicht sicher ist, wenn (und ob) sie sich bereit fühlt, das erste Mal Liebe zu machen. Während der vernarrte Sam zustimmt, so lang sie will zu warten, versucht er doch alles, was er kann, um seine Würdigkeit zu beweisen und den Vorgang zu beschleunigen...wohingegen sie außerhalb nach Rat von mehreren Quellen sucht. Handlung thumb|left|Die Jungs im WerbespotArtie, Blaine, Kurt und Sam sind in einem Werbespot zu sehen, der Jungs dazu aufruft, sich auf Geschlechtskrankheiten testen zu lassen. thumb|Freshmen-Fünfzehn?Blaine erzählt in seinem Voice-Over, wie sehr er New York, besonders das Essen, liebt, allen voran Cronuts, und eklärt, dass er diese zu allem essen kann, auch zu dem Frühstück für Kurt, welches er ihm jeden Sonntagmorgen bringt und bringt es diesem in sein Zimmer. Dort findet er seinen Verlobten vor, wie er gerade Liegestütze macht und endet seinen Voice-Over damit, dass der Big Apple "lecker" ist und er jeden Bissen davon genießen wird. Dadurch nimmt er aber logischerweise zu und fragt sich dann, als er seine Hose nicht mehr zu bekommt, ob das die "Freshmen-Fünfzehn" sind. thumb|left|Artie und sein heimlicher Schwarm JulieArtie rollt durch die Straßen New Yorks und erzählt in seinem Voice-Over, wie toll die Stadt ist. In der Filmhochschule fährt er fort, dass es so anders als High School ist, weil an der McKinley keiner etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, da er ein Nerd im Rollstuhl war, aber hier, am College, genau das selbe tut, jedoch jeder denkt, dass es cool ist. Auch musste er die Mädchen anbetteln, damit sie mit ihm ausgingen, während sie ihm am College scharenweise nach laufen und sich glücklich schätzen konnte, wenn er ein Mädchen datete, wohingegen es jetzt drei sind, Jessica, Vanessa und Julie, welche diejenige ist, auf die er wirklich ein Auge geworfen hat. Als er mit ihr seinen Film vertont, erzähltthumb|Addicted to Love er dass er vor einem Jahr ängstlich gewesen wäre, ein Mädchen wie sie nach einem Date zu fragen, aber heute einfach rangehen wird. Daraufhin driftet er ab und singt in seiner Fantasie Addicted to Love, wo er auf seinen Dates mit Jessica und Vanessa zu sehen ist und die zusammen mit Julie im Hintergrund die Instrumente spielen. Gegen Ende des Songs wird gezeigt, dass seine Dates jedes Mal im Bett enden und wieder in der Realität fragt er Julie, mit der er bisher noch nicht ausgegangen ist, nach einem Date. Sie lehnt aber ab und erklärt, dass sie die Regel hat, mit keinem auszugehen, mit dem sie arbeitet. In der NYADA beobachtet Blaine seinen Verlobten, wie er seinen Mitschülern seinen Bizeps präsentiert und fährt in seinemthumb|left|Kurt wird von seinen Mitschülern bewundert Voice-Over fort, dass er eifersüchtig auf Kurt ist, weil dieser erstaunlich aussieht. Er erklärt, dass er an der McKinley der war, der bewundert wurde, weil er Gewichte stemmte und an der Dalton in einem Fight-Club geboxt hat, während Kurt eben Kurt war, der sich wohl fühlte, wenn er mit den Mädchen rumhang. Blaine erzählt weiter, dass sich das nun geändert hat und sein Verlobter als Held angesehen wird, weil er eingeschritten ist, als zwei Typen einen Jungen wegen seiner Sexualität verprügelt haben und dass er es auch nicht gewohnt ist, dass die Leute Kurt in sexueller Hinsicht bemerken, weshalb er sich ehrlicherweise nicht sicher ist, ob er sich wohl dabei fühlt. thumb|Mercede gesteht Sam, dass sie noch Jungfrau istMercedes und Sam machen miteinander rum, bis er weiter gehen will und von ihr gestoppt wird. Sie erklärt, dass es in der High School nie ernster zwischen ihnen wurde, was an mehreren Gründen liegt und sie das mit keinem Jungen geworden ist. Mercedes gesteht, dass sie eine Jungfrau ist und äußert, dass sie verschiedene Vergangenheiten haben und auf unterschiedlichen Erfahrungs-Ebenen sind. Sie meint, dass sie einfach nichts tun möchte, bis sie weiß, dass sie es sollte, womit Sam kein Problem hat und erwidert, dass sie das Tempo vorgibt. thumb|left|Im CafeArtie, Blaine, Kurt und Sam sitzen in einem Cafe, wo Sam ihnen von seinem Gespräch mit Mercedes erzählt und dass er vorhat, sich auf Geschlechtskrankheiten testen zu lassen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er eine "reine Weste" hat. Er möchte sie so dazu zu bringen, ihre Denkweise zu erleichtern und weil er sie wirklich mag, es nicht versauen möchte, weswegen sie auch langsam angehen. Kurt wirft ein, dass er und Blaine sich seit der ganzen "Eli.C-Sache" auch nicht mehr haben testen lassen und sich ihm deswegen anschließen, wobei er Artie gleich mit einbeschließt, weil es eine verantwortungsbewusste Sache ist. Als ihm ein Eisbecher von der Kellnerin hingestellt wird, ist er verwundert, weil er ihn nicht bestellt hat, doch Blaine erklärt ihm, dass er ein Geschenk von ihm ist. Artie erhält den Anruf, dass seine Testergebnisse vorliegen und beim Doktor erfährt er, dass er positiv auf Chlamydien getestet wurde. Er ist geschockt und befürchtet, dass man es ihm ansieht, weshalb er sich seither immer wieder in einem Kostüm sieht, auf dem Geschlechtskrankheiten stehethumb|Artie erfährt von den Chlamydienn. Weil er es nicht mehr aushält, erzählt er den Jungs davon und dass er bereits in Behandlung ist. Die sind ebenfalls geschockt, allen voran Sam, zumal sich herausstellt, dass Artie beim Sex keine Kondome benutzt und außerdem mit mehreren Mädchen verkehrt. Sie raten ihm, es ihnen zu sagen, da er nicht nur ihre Gesundheit gefährdet sondern auch dafür sorgt, dass sich die Chlamydien weiter verbreiten. Er befolgt den Rat und berichtet zunächst Jessica davon, die geschockt ist und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben möchte, während Vanessa ganz gelassen reagiert, da er die Chlamydien von ihr haben könnte. Im Anschluss wird er von Julie aufgesucht, die ihm sagt, dass sie nun doch mit ihm ausgehen möchte. thumb|left|I Want to Know What Love IsMercedes nimmt Sam mit in die Kirche und beruhigt ihn erst mal, weil er befürchtet, nicht hierher zu passen. Er zeigt ihr dann sein Testergebnis, dass er keine Geschlechtskrankheiten hat und Mercedes bedankt sie sich bei ihm dafür. Sie teilt ihm aber mit, dass er sich zu sehr auf das Thema fokussiert und sie sich noch immer unsicher ist, den ganzen Weg mit ihm zu gehen. Mercedes macht ihm auch klar, dass sie ihn liebt, sich aber für Antworten diesbezüglich an Gott wenden möchte. Sam ist damit einverstanden und sie gehen rein, wo sie I Want to Know What Love Is singt. Während des Songs geht Mercedes zu ihm und holt ihn mit nach vorne, um für ihn zu singen. An der NYADA übt Kurt mit seinen Sai-Schwertern, während Blaine ihm zusieht, als sie die Anweisung thumb|An der NYADAbekommen, sich paarweise für einen Bühnenkampf zusammen zu tun. Kurt spielt dabei einen Spartaner und muss daher ohne Shirt kämpfen. In seinem Voice-Over erzählt er, dass er in der High School alles ihm mögliche getan hat, um sein Shirt nicht vor den Augen der anderen auszuziehen, aber jetzt, dank ein wenig mehr Work-Outs und Protein, sein äußeres Selbst zu seinem inneren aufschließt. Kurt fährt fort, dass er sich ziemlich wohl in seiner Haut fühlt, was sich gut anfühlt und sieht zu Blaine, der Probleme hat, mitzuhalten. Er meint, dass er auf ihn achten muss, weil dieser an einer neuen Schule und in einer neuen Stadt ist, was stressvoll ist und daher nicht nur Blaine getestet wird, sondern sie auch als Paar, weshalb er nicht zulassen kann, dass seine neue Zuversicht die seines Verlobten untergräbt. Die beiden sind zusammen in Mercedes' Appartment, wo Blaine seit seinem Auszug wohnt und Kurt schlägt vor, einen Abend nur zu zweit zu verbringen. Als sein Verlobter das ganze Essen auftischt, meint Kurt, dass sie dasthumb|left|Kurt konfrontiert Blaine mit der Website alles nicht essen können, weil es ziemlich üppig ist und hofft, dass Blaine ihn nicht mästen will. Dieser erkundigt sich danach, seit wann er magersüchtig ist, doch Kurt verwirft das und erklärt, dass er sich nur besser um sich kümmert, weil als Schauspieler sein Körper sein "Werkzeug" ist. Blaine will wissen, ob er damit andeuten will, dass er zugenommen hat, was Kurt verneint und vorschlägt, gleich zum Film über zu gehen und sie auf dem Weg ins Kino was essen. Er geht deshalb an Blaines Laptop, um einen passenden Film rauszusuchen und findet eine geöffnete Porno-Website. Kurt spricht Blaine darauf an, doch als der sich erklären will, unterbricht er ihn, dass es seine Sache ist, was er an seinem Laptop macht, es aber interessant ist, da sie seit einer Woche nicht intim miteinander waren und das vermutlich der Grund ist. Blaine möchte mit ihm darüber reden, doch Kurt lehnt ab und geht verletzt. thumb|Mercedes sucht Rat bei RachelMercedes holt sich Rat bei Rachel und fragt sie, wie ihr erstes Mal war, erklärend, dass sie möchte, dass ihres mit Sam etwas Besonderes wird. Rachel entgegnet, dass sie es spüren wird, wenn es der richtige Zeitpunkt für das erste Mal ist und erzählt ihr, dass ihr erstes Mal mit Finn besonders war, weil es mit ihm war und sie sich liebten. Mercedes glaubt nach wie vor, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist, sich Sam hinzugeben und wünscht sich, dass es für sie beide das erste Mal wäre, weil sie nicht denkt, dass sie gut darin ist. Rachel gibt ihr den Rat nicht so zu denken, da Sam ein guter Kerl ist und wenn sie fühlt, dass es richtig ist, er dafür sorgt, dass sie sich wie die Einzige fühlen wird. Blaine kommt in die NYADA und spricht Kurt darauf an, dass sie sich im Diner treffen wollten und er nicht thumb|left|Love Is a Battlefieldda war. Kurt teilt ihm mit, dass er früher losgegangen ist und vergessen hat ihm zu schreiben. Als Blaine wissen will, ob es wegen der Website ist, verneint Kurt abweisend und auf seinen Einwand, dass sie darüber reden sollten, entgegnet er, dass sie das vielleicht zu oft tun. Die beiden performen daraufhin Love Is a Battlefield, während sie dabei einen Bühnenkampf austragen. Wenn Kurt hinterher beim Fechten klar die Oberhand behält und Blaine erwischt, ist dieser wütend und will wissen was das soll, erhält aber keine Antwort. Mercedes und Sam sind im Spotlight Diner, wo er sie beeindrucken will, in dem er versucht bei Kurt teure Dinge zu bestellen, auch wenn er kein Geld hat. Da sie das weiß, äußert sie, dass sie es nicht zulassen wird, dass er für das Essen bezahlt und Kurt macht ihm klar, dass sie solche Dinge auch gar nicht haben. Als Kurt Artie undthumb|Artie bei seinem Date mit Julie und in seinem Kostüm Julie sieht, kümmert er sich um die beiden, doch Artie ist derart von seinem schlechten Gewissen geplagt, dass er jedes Mal denkt, dass Kurt über Geschlechtskrankheiten redet und sich wieder in dem Kostüm sieht. Aus dem Grund sagt er Julie, dass er sie wirklich mag und nichts ruinieren möchte, indem er zu schnell rangeht, weswegen er denkt, dass es für ihre Beziehung besser wäre, wenn sie sich darauf einigen, in den nächsten Tagen keinen Sex zu haben, weil er danach nämlich geheilt ist, was er ihr aber verschweigt. Julie hingegen ist verwirrt, da sie sowieso nicht vorhatte, mit ihm in nächster Zeit zu schlafen, weil das ihr erstes Date ist und daher noch nicht darüber nachgedacht hat, weswegen sie auch zustimmt. thumb|left|Im Spotlight DinerMercedes spricht Sam darauf an, dass sie weiß, was er vorhat, das Date, der tolle Abend und sein Versuch für das Essen zu bezahlen und macht ihm klar, das nichts falsch daran ist, solange er nicht davon ausgeht, dass der Abend so endet, wie er es voraussetzt. Sam versichert ihr, dass er von nichts ausgeht und nur versucht, sie richtig zu behandeln, weshalb er die Dinge tut, um ihr auf seine Weise zu sagen, dass er sie liebt. Er meint, dass es ihm allein schon viel bedeutet, dass sie es überhaupt in Betracht zieht und thumb|Let's Wait Awhilenicht weiß, ob ihre Beziehung für immer ist, aber, dass seine Liebe für sie echt ist. Nachdem Sam angefügt hat, dass, wenn es einen Weg gibt, um ihr zu zeigen, wie er für sie fühlt, sei es, ob er für sie das Essen bezahlt oder Zeit mit ihr verbringt oder Sex mit ihr hat, er es tun möchte, singt Mercedes draußen zu ihm Let's Wait Awhile, wo sie treffen auf Artie und Julie treffen, der es für seine Begleitung singt. Danach ist Mercedes in der Kirche und betet für Antworten. Wieder im Appartment, macht sie mit Sam thumb|left|Mercedes betetrum, bis sie ihn erneut stoppt. Sie sagt ihm, dass ihr die Dinge, die er ihr im Diner erzählt hat, eine Menge bedeuten und glaubt, dass wenn sie diesen Schritt gehen, es unglaublich und besonders wird. Sam erwidert darauf, dass er noch nie mit jemandem so zusammen war wie mit ihr, weshalb es in vielerlei Hinsicht bedeutet, dass es auch für ihn ein erstes Mal sein würde. Mercedes erzählt, dass sie zurück in die Kirche ging und über all das immer und immer wieder gebetet hat, weshalb sie zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass sie zu warten hat, bis sie verheiratet is. Sie erklärt ihm, dass da dieser geheimste und verletzlichste Teil in ihrem Inneren ist und wenn sie das einem Mann gibt, sie sich vollständig preisgibt, was sie nicht eben mit einfach irgendwem tun kann. Sam ist verletzt, da er nicht thumb|Mercedes redet mit Sameinfach irgendwer ist und Mercedes meint, dass sie wissen muss, dass der Mann, mit die dem sie zusammen ist, für immer für sie da ist, da er auch ihr Ehemann werden soll und sich ihr auf die gleiche Weise öffnet. Sie merkt an, dass sie für jetzt Möglichkeiten herauszufinden haben, wie sie sich nahe fühlen ohne sich körperlich näher zu kommen und er wirft ein, dass es das gleiche ist, als wären sie gute Freunde. Sie entgegnet, dass sie gern in der Lage sein möchte, das für ihn zu tun, aber nicht kann und Sam entgegnet, dass er sie liebt, er aber auch ein 19-jähriger Junge ist, weshalb er sie um etwas Bedenkzeit bittet, die sie ihm gewährt. Als Kurt nach Hause kommt, findet er Blaine vor und fragt ihn, was das zuvor an der NYADA sollte, weil es für ihn den Eindruck machte, als wollte er etwas beweisen und sich nicht sicher ist, was. Blaine erklärt ihm, dass er zeigen wollte, dass er so stark wie er ist und Kurt erwidert, dass das kein Wettbewerb ist, doch sein Verlobter sieht das anders. Blaine äußert, dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich so thumb|left|Aussprachefühlt, als würde er verlieren und das schon so ist, seit er nach New York gezogen ist. Er meint, dass er sich fühlt, als wären sie zusammen in diesem Rennen, wo Kurt so viel weiter ist als er und sich das Gleichgewicht verschoben hat. Blaine erklärt, dass, als Kurt zum ersten Mal an die Dalton gegangen ist um vor Karofsky zu flüchten, er ihm beistehen wollte und sein Verlobter bestätigt ihm , dass er das getan hat. Blaine meint, dass er es liebte, in der Lage gewesen zu sein ihn zu beschützen, aber jetzt, wo Kurt sein Leben in New York lebt, sich fühlt, als würde er ihn nicht mehr brauchen, zumal er ihn auch bat, auszuziehen. Kurt erwidert, dass sie diese Entscheidung gemeinsam getroffen haben und will wissen, ob es das ist, worum es geht, auch, dass Blaine ihn dazu bringen wollte, mehr zu essen. Dieser entgegnet, dass er die Art und Weise nicht mehr mag, wie er über sich selbst fühlt, während Kurt diesen fantastischen Körper hat und sie deswegen nicht intim miteinander waren, weil er sich unsicher um seinem eigenen Verlobten fühlt. Er erklärt, dass er aus dem Grund auf diese Website flüchtete, weil sie ihn dafür nicht verurteilte und Kurt erwidert, dass er es auch niemals tun wird, wobei er thumb|Versöhnungzu verstehen gibt, dass er sich nicht dafür entschuldigen wird, kein "zerbrechliches Blümchen" zu sein, das seinen Freund braucht, der es beschützt. Er gibt ihm Recht, dass das ein Rennen ist, was vielleicht mit zwei Jungs so sein soll, aber lieber das Rennen mit ihm als gegen ihn rennen will, als gleich Gestellte. Blaine stimmt ihm zu und entschuldigt sich, gestehend, dass er so Angst davor hat, dass Kurt sich weiter verändert und stärker wird und eines Tages aufwacht und begreift, dass er ihn nicht mehr liebt. Kurt macht ihm klar, dass das nie passieren wird und er ihn immer lieben wird. Er sagt Blaine, dass er sich nicht unsicher und beschämt in seiner Nähe fühlen muss und möchte, dass er das nächste Mal, wenn er sich so fühlt, ehrlich zu ihm sein soll. Blaine verspricht es ihm unter Tränen und die beiden umarmen sich. thumb|left|Artie entschuldigt sich bei JulieArtie entschuldigt sich bei Julie für ihr seltsames Date und gesteht ihr, dass er Chlamydien hat und sich nicht sicher ist, ob er sie von Jessica oder Vanessa bekommen hat. Sie ist schockiert darüber, aber nicht wegen der Sache selbst, sondern, dass er ausgerechnet mit den beiden geschlafen hat, weil sie Idiotinnen sind und beendet das zwischen ihnen. thumb|Sam erwartet MercedesSam ruft Mercedes an, die zunächst davon ausgeht, dass er mit ihr Schluss machen will. Als sie aber das Appartment betritt und ins Wohnzimmer geht, ist dieses voller Kerzen, in mitten diesen Sam wartet. Er sagt ihr, dass er auch gebetet hat und zu dem Entschluss gekommen ist, dass Sex zwar genial ist, es aber schönere Sachen gibt, wie zum Beispiel sie singen zu hören. Sam meint, dass er nicht länger über das nachdenken braucht und es jetzt wirklich meint, dass er ohne Sex leben kann, aber nicht ohne sie. Als Mercedes etwas entgegnen will, lässt er sie nicht ausreden und küsst sie stattdessen. thumb|left|Mercedes bedankt sich bei Rachel für ihren RatMercedes ist zum Frühstück bei Rachel und bedankt sich bei ihr für den Rat in der ganzen "Sex-Sache". Sie meint, dass wenn sie sich entscheidet, dass sie bereit ist, sicher gehen möchte, dass sie es aus Liebe tut und Rachel versichert ihr, dass Sam das ganz bestimmt tut, da sie keinen anderen 19-jährigen kennt, der sagen würde, dass er wartet, wenn er nicht total verliebt und besessen von ihr ist. Mercedes weiß das, erläutert aber auch, dass es einfach ist es zu sagen, wenn es neu ist und es sich zeigen wird, wenn er noch ein paar Wochen oder sogar Monate damit auskommt. Rachel äußert, dass sie ein gutes Gefühl dabei hat und Sam ein guter Junge ist, auch wenn es für eine Minute so aussah, als würde etwas zwischen ihnen sein, was aber Gott sei Dank vorbei ist, da Mercedes und er thumb|Mercedes sagt Rachel, dass sie noch nicht bereit für Dates istoffensichtlich Seelenverwandte sind. Mercedes wechselt das Thema und fragt Rachel, ob es nicht irgendwelche Jungs gibt, an denen sie interessiert ist, Sie weist darauf hin, dass sie und Finn, als er starb, nicht zusammen waren und Rachel erwidert, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie wieder zusammen gekommen wären. Mercedes meint, dass sie weiter machen soll und sich nicht gleich verlieben muss, aber sich von einem Jungen zum Essen einladen und sagen lassen könnte, wie heiß sie ist. Rachel antwortet, dass sie das irgendwann tun wird, aber spürt, dass sie dazu noch nicht bereit ist. Sie versichert ihr auf ihren Einwand, ob sie sie nicht zu sehr drängt, dass es ok ist, da sie froh ist eine Freundin in der Stadt zu haben, mit der sie über alles reden kann, worauf Mercedes ihr Recht gibt. Artie, Blaine, Kurt und Sam sitzen wieder im Cafe, wo Blaine und Kurt zunächst erzählen, was es mit Blaines Gemisch auf sich hat, welches er ab sofort trinkt, um thumb|left|Jungs-Treffenabzunehmen, was ihr Weg ist, um sich gesünder zu ernähren. Sam erkundigt sich dann bei Artie, ob Julie nach wie vor nicht mit ihm redet und er antwortet, dass sie eigentlich nicht "nicht" mit ihm redet, es ihn aber nervt, zu sehen, wie sie ihn jetzt sieht. Er meint, dass er wegen seiner vorherigen Einstellung jetzt den Preis, Julie verloren zu haben, bezahlen muss und lässt die Jungs wissen, dass er es mit dem Sex für eine Weile sein lässt. Sam stimmt ihm zu und äußert, dass es wie bei ihm und Mercedes ist, da, wenn einem was wirklich wichtig ist, man nicht zulassen kann, dass Sex einem in die Quere kommt. Aus dem Grund schlägt er vor, dass sie einen Abstinenzclub gründen, doch Artie, Blaine und Kurt sind dagegen. Verwendete Musik *'Addicted to Love' von Robert Palmer, gesungen von Artie Abrams *'I Want to Know What Love Is' von Foreigner, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Kirchenchor *'Love Is a Battlefield' von Pat Benatar, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'Let's Wait Awhile' von Janet Jackson, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Mercedes Jones mit Sam Evans und Julie Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Stephanie Hunt' als Julie *'Craig Henningsen' als Bühnenkampfpartner *'Tahlena Chikami' als Jessica *'Galadriel Stineman' als Vanessa *'Rick Worthy' als Doktor *'Bruce Beatty' als Pastor *'Daniel Amerman' als Lehrerassistent *'Keaton Savage' als Junge aus Filmschule *'Johnny Skourtis' als Aristotle (Kioskbesitzer) Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *In den USA hatte die Episode 2.44 Millionen Zuschauer. *Kurts 100. Episode. Damit ist er nach Artie, Tina und Rachel der vierte Charakter, der diese Anzahl von Episoden erreicht hat. *Als Artie den Jungs im Apartment von seiner Geschlechtskrankheit berichtet, kann man im Fernseher die End-Credits von Glee, von der Folge Frenemies, sehen. *Amber Rileys Mutter ist ein Mitglied des Kirchenchors, der bei I Want to Know What Love Is mitsingt. **Das ist das zweite Mal, dass sie in der Serie auftaucht. Das erste Mal war bei Like A Prayer. *Während die Episode in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde, twitterten Darren Criss, Lea Michele, Ryan Murphy und Chord Overstreet live. *Letzte Episode in der Kevin McHale in jeder Episode der Serie erschien. Fehler *Als die Jungs in dem Restaurant sind, bekommt Sam seinen gekühlten heißen Schokodrink vor Kurt. Doch gleich danach gibt die Kellnerin Sam seinen Drink nach Kurt. *Blaine erwähnt, dass Kurts Vorfall "ein paar Wochen zuvor" passierte, jedoch sagte Sam am Ende von Bashing, dass "Funny Girl" in zwei Wochen eröffnet. Aufgrund von Blaines Kommentar müssen mindestens zwei Wochen vergangen und "Funny Girl" sollte bereits eröffnet worden sein. Dennoch eröffnet "Funny Girl" erst in der nächsten Episode. *Blaine meint zu Kurt, dass er ihn bat auszuziehen, wobei Blaine es war, der in Neues New York die Idee mit dem Auszug hatte. *Gegen Ende der Episode bestellt Artie im Cafe einen Nachtisch. Während die Jungs reden, isst er die Kirsche, doch einen Moment später taucht sie wieder auf dem Eisbecher auf. Videos thumb|center|335px|Der Werbespot der Jungs Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5